Modotte Kuru, Youko (come back, Youko)
by YamkiFukkatsu
Summary: Months ago he rejected her proposal. She moved on, but he didn't. Could there be feelings left? Hiromu would soon find out. He'll get his straightforwardness back by getting her back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Okairi!**

With the special operations defunct, Hiromu-tachi had to decide their paths to take. Ryuji took over the place of Jin while Hiromu and Youko continued in their studies. Hiromu went overseas as an exchange student in research development for two years. His buddyroid, Nick, was still an exceptional support system. At the expiration of his study abroad, Hiromu decided to go back to Tokyo immediately. Ryuji and Youko planned for a welcome party with few guests.

Meanwhile, Ryuji was ever persistent about Youko's cram school. The latter protested a day off since Hiromu would be coming home to their base. To Ryuji's amazement, Youko was aging gracefully. Mostly she'd let her hair down instead of a high ponytail. Her movements showed refinement. Her clothing were no longer mismatched or over-layered. Ryuji had a theory that years without Hiromu's teasing made her more matured.

"Just what you were thinking Ryu-san?" Youko asked, interrupting Ryuji's thoughts.

Before Ryuji could utter a word, the door at the command center opened with Nick rushing inside. Youko tried to hide her anticipation but her eyes were openly round as Hiromu followed at once. Hiromu had always been _kakkoi_ (cool) without being pretentious. He looked exactly the same two years before he left the base. It was as if life overseas suited him perfectly.

Ryuji tried to greet with a hug but Hiromu said firmly but politely, "No touch, Ryu-san". Hiromu was still the same old, allergic to any physical human contact.

"Loosen up, Hiromu!" Ryuji replied with a heavy pat at his back. Hiromu's coolness vaporized for seconds. The command center roared with laughter.

Hiromu looked wistful while his eyes gazed around the base. But his own moment vanished when he caught Youko eyeing him blankly. He then remembered the confrontation that happened between them several months ago. He suddenly felt uneasy. He never understood women, not even his sister. Youko's smile busted his calculations. She was communicating to him that everything was alright. Ryuji was correct to say that the two years without him paid off.

They had champagne to start off. The buddyroids had enetron for themselves. The enetron had a blissful effect while the champagne made Youko a little tipsy. Ryuji caught up by asking how Hiromu had been doing in his studies. Nick said, "The best as always". Hiromu's sister objected about how Hiromu had never talked to any women except for his professors. Nick agreed with a sympathetic nod, "He even dismissed phantom thief-chan. He'd only talk to Youko-chan, until recently—" Hiromu nudged his buddyroid to shut up. To his relief, Youko didn't seem to hear about it. She was busy discussing with Nakamura-san about the trending bunny café at a district near them.

Hours flew by and the party ended with everyone going back to their rooms except for Hiromu. He strolled to those familiar corridors were he'd spent reflecting and planning for the days ahead. He noticed that the door of Youko's room was left ajar. During the party he rarely talked with her because of Ryuji's persistence about his future plans. There was a light coming out from her room and he thought he'd peek and say hello. He stopped immediately when he heard her laugh. She was talking over her mobile with a voice he hadn't heard before. He tried to listen more until no sound can be heard. Tracing some steps back, a hand reached his wrist. Youko puffed out her crimson cheeks, "listened enough?"

" _Gomen,_ I thought I would say hello until I heard that you busy with someone."

"But you were _listening_."

Hiromu crossed his arms,"You were talking to a classmate in cram school, a male perhaps?"

"And so? You're not Ryu-san, Hiromu."

Hiromu paused for a while without letting his cool off. "Boys your age do not always have the right intentions. And it's past midnight," He said.

"I can think for myself, thank you." Youko replied, aiming for the edge of the door to close it. Hiromu used his hand as a stopper. For few seconds they were staring at each other awkwardly until he broke it by saying, "I'll see him first before I give my approval."

" _naniyo?_ (what?)"

"Do you know why teenagers take Physical education classes? It is to channel their extra urges. You are never sure with boys who act nice around girls."

"And what about you? Acting _so_ cool to get their attention—"

"—And you like it, don't you?" Hiromu interrupted, as if completing her thoughts.

Youko puffed out again her cheeks. She took the throw pillow from her right and aimed at his face. Hiromu ducked to the left with his usual superhuman speed and chuckled at the girl whose maturity seemed to disintegrate with his presence. He was correct to think that only he could make her lose her cool…

…After all, he rejected her love confession several months ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I am inviting you**

Youko knew less about her mother except for her career as pilot-scientist. The moment the special operations ended, Youko pursued the same path like her _okasan_ in research development and aeronautics. Years before, she never took interest on studying. However, actualizing her dream to be a pilot-scientist would require outstanding remarks and a degree from a university. To be able to enter in a university, Youko had to get more than satisfying marks in the national tests. Slowly, she shifted her resolve to studying, thanks to Usada's rigorousness. She felt like her alter ego from the Dobutsu (animal) sentai Gobusters for her hardwork and determination.

With her workbook in English open, Youko put on a white headband to keep her long hair from falling all over her desk. " _Yosh!_ " she said eagerly while reading the instructions from her workbook. Between exercises, she'd shout, " _Yatta!_ " or " _Yokatta!_ " whenever she'd finish before the expected time. With this kind of resolve, Youko would never lose to studying. If winning over Vaglass can be achieved, then it'll be the same with her dream too.

On the nth time of saying _yokatta_ aloud—

" _Baka,_ why are you talking to yourself?" a voice from the door said.

Youko turned to see Hiromu peeking through her door. She cupped the pillow beside her and threw it at him, missing him yet again. For a fraction of a second, Youko thought he was gone until she saw her sitting on her bed with his arms crossed, his expression grim.

"What are you doing in a girl's room and precisely on my bed, you siscon!"

Hiromu sighed, "I was passing through the corridor when I heard you and your bad English. Seriously, Youko, you won't pass the national exams with that."

Youko was about to protest when she remembered how Ryuji applauded her for behaving more than her actual age. Burying her anger deep to her unconscious, she closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and said calmly, "I am an adult. Adults do not get mad easily by _childish_ remarks."

" _Maji?_ " he drew closer to her while making his eyes appear smaller. This was his habit whenever he's unconsciously infuriating someone with his straightforwardness. With his right arm resting on her desk, he scrutinized her from head to toe, "You may have grown psychologically, but physically _that_ didn't—"

Youko followed his gaze to her chest.

She pushed him away and cried, " _hentai!_ (pervert!)" Hiromu fell like a sack to her bed. He was laughing so hard when she tried to cover her chest with her workbook. She dropped the workbook to her desk, took a larger pillow and whacked his face and body with it repeatedly.

"I'll be attending a convention on energy science next month," he blurted out suddenly in a serious tone, "scientists from around the world will come. The medium will be in English. You should go too."

 _Masaka (no way), is he asking me out?_ Youko thought. _Baka, baka, baka!_ She slapped her face with the pillow she used on Hiromu thrice, her cheeks turning crimson. There is no way that HIromu would ask her, most especially that he had rejected her months ago. Her thoughts from that scene played for a while in her head. Hiromu might just be comforting her from her embarrassment few months ago. A convention is a convention. It is too far from a date.

And besides, she's getting the resolve to move on from that embarrassment.

"I'll think about it." She said in a monotone and slumped back to her working chair.

* * *

A school festival in Japan is all about commemorating the early years of excellence. As a senior who is supposedly preoccupied with the national tests, Youko couldn't find a better leisure than to participate in the logistics committee for their school's impending festival. She thought that it was also a good excuse to avoid Hiromu for a while. His frequent visits to her room (just to annoy her) seem to revive sentiments that are meant to be buried deep in the unconscious. Nakamura-san, who was on her break, accompanied her to conduct safety tests at the booths. With only one booth to go, Nakamura-san blurted, "Today's the convention on energy science, are you sure you don't want to come?"

With Hiromu appearing again in her thoughts, she replied, "Not with _him_ around. Besides, there's one more booth to check."

Nakamura-san eyed her sympathetically. She knew what happened few months ago when he rejected her confession. She knew those days that Youko spent crying in her room. She never told anyone but her, as an acting older sister and a friend. She knew how that one particular event changed her to be better. But with Hiromu back in their midst, it seemed to her that Youko was back again with her struggle of moving forward and hiding her feelings.

They entered together the last booth to check—the horror booth. Jin-san's ghost stories were alive and fresh with the line of displays. At the back of her mind, there was regret on her part for suggesting ghosts that would only appear during festivals. She hugged her clipboard while Nakamura-san huddled close to her. A light materialized from the corner even without them touching the switches. They screamed as two figures slowly approached them.

"Why are you two screaming?" a frustrated voice asked.

"H—Hiromu!" Nakamura-san staggered and looked at the other figure that emerged from the darkness. It was Morishita-san, wearing a puzzled look in his face.

"We need to go, Nakamura-san. We have duties at the convention, remember?"

Nakamura-san tried to remember what those tasks were. A perfectionist like her wouldn't forget significant duties related to the Energy Management Center. Morishita-san winked at her when Youko wasn't looking. He was exactly making things up. " _Souka!_ I remember!" She took Youko's hands and made a sad face, " _Gomen ne,_ Youko-chan, but there are things that I should do." Before Youko could utter her protests, she let go of her hands and rushed with Morishita-san to the emergency exit.

Youko turned her back from Hiromu and continued with her inspection of the displays. "Why are you still here? You have a paper to present there, don't you?" She couldn't read his expression as part of his face was hidden in darkness.

"What kind of _idiot_ would volunteer at a horror booth?" His eyes danced around, his face forming a disgust when he saw chicken feathers at a nearest spectacle, "These _are_ indeed Jin-san's ideas." They walked in a slow and steady pace until they reached a well. The ghost lady that would appear from the well was the most regretful idea that Youko had pitched in for the project. She remembered carefully how a metaroid hypnotized her to dream that particular nightmare. She and Hiromu advanced to the well to check the ghost lady inside, only to find out that she's not there. _Where could she be?_ Youko said to herself.

"Up there" Hiromu replied, as if reading her thoughts. His index finger was pointing to the ghost lady that hung at a branch looming over the well.

Youko screamed her lungs out. When she was done screaming, she sat on the floor and buried her face to her legs. Hiromu couldn't read her but he knew that she was crying. He wanted to say _baka, Vaglass is a lot more to fear than that_ but he swallowed his conceit and crouched near her. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and neared it to her face.

"It's wrinkled, but it's clean."

Youko took the handkerchief and cried again. This time, her cries were loud.

* * *

Surely, Youko wouldn't forget how she got embarrassed again in front of him. She's walking with him now to the next building where the convention will be held. With his handkerchief crumpled in her hand, she replayed in her thoughts what happened some minutes ago.

 _As soon as she was done crying, Hiromu helped her to get back to her feet._

 _"_ _Daijobou?" he asked_

 _"_ _I'm not a kid, just so you'd know"_

 _His smile was impish that she wanted to do her high performance kicks at him. But he had shown generosity and so the polite thing to do should be kindness._

 _"_ _You should go" she said, offering another emergency exit to his right, "I'll just finish this inspection and then head there myself."_

 _"_ _Are you sure? There are many ghosts to see yet."_

 _Before she could utter her reply, she felt his hand slipping to hers. She tried to tug her hand away but his grip was tight. He was leading her to finish the inspection. Her face red with embarrassment, she hoped Hiromu was not paying attention to the muffled sounds that she was making._

 _They exited the booth with their hands still together._

 _And Hiromu didn't let her go while they travel to the next building._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Koishite Sensei

"What are you peeking at Ryu-san?"

Curious about Ryuji's crossed expression, Hiromu leaned his head towards blue buster's view. He saw Youko at the EMC's garden, discussing math problems with a boy from cram school.

"Let's hear what they're discussing about" Ryuji suggested

"Obviously it's homework. There are two objective evidences, the workbook and the uniform." Hiromu pointed the two evidences using his index finger.

Ryuji shook his head in utter disappointment. Truly, Hiromu has no wisdom on love. He patted the shoulder of the red buster sympathetically and motioned closer to the window opposite the backs of the cram school students. Hiromu trailed after with a quizzical look in his face.

"See, I told you Usami-san, I have the better shortcut of dealing with those kind of problems." the boy's name was Jinno Masato, a relative of Jin-san. He was tad different from Jin-san's eccentricity.

Youko replied with restraint, "Are you saying my mentors aren't good? Why, I have famous engineer Iwasaki Ryuji and Usada. And count that guy Sakurada Hiromu too."

"Sakurada Hiromu, you say?" Jinno's right hand began caressing his chin in wonder, "I heard he's the best pilot in EMC. His presentation in energy science is exceptional too. But I guess that's all about him. Because if he's the best in Japan then he should have the best shortcut formulas in math too."

Ryuji sighed, "Pretty cocky isn't he? And I've wondered why Youko-chan likes confident ones…Oh! A cocky one like Hiromu." The last sentence was too low to be heard by Hiromu.

"What did you say Ryu-san?"

"Nothing!" Ryuji disguised a fit of coughs and giggles to distract Hiromu from frowning at him.

For five minutes they listened to Jinno's stories how he formulated the shortcuts himself until Youko appended that she had to take a snack to boost her inner battery. Melancholic about his conversation partner's invitation to depart, he suddenly fished the idea, "How about I treat you to something today?"

"CHOTTO!"

Ryuji looked like Usada with white fumes coming out from his ears. He thought Jinno was too confident to even bypass authorities like himself. Hiromu followed to Youko's amazement. Jinno stood from his position and bowed low to the recognition of his senpais. He also explained that he was no stranger since he was a relative of Jin-san and he planned to work at the EMC in the coming future too.

"I would just like to extend our Usami-san's conversation about our future." Jinno said with a smile. "Perhaps in a nearer café."

Our future? Ryuji looked as if he's about to outburst. "I'll go with you then and discuss this future that you're saying" He said, disguising his clenched teeth with the same beam.

"Ryu-san!" Youko remarked. Ryuji had always been like this, tormenting Youko's potential suitors.

To Ryuji's disappointment, his electronic device rang. He would have to attend to EMC's urgent matters first before he could go for leisure. Jinno smiled a sign of victory, not until Hiromu laid a hand on Ryuji's shoulder—signaling that he'll go in his place. "When it comes to looking forward, I am the senpai,"

* * *

Hiromu went to wash his hands at the men's room, to which Jinno had followed thereafter. Knowing that there weren't people around but themselves, Jinno uttered, "I like Usami-san, but I don't know how to tell her. Could you help me, senpai?"

"Mochiron," Hiromu replied confidently, "I know what she likes" Instantly he remembered when he first arrived at EMC after two years of study abroad. He mentioned to Youko, to his surprise, that any suitor would need to be checked by him first. Did I say that? He suddenly asked himself in his thoughts.

"Really? Could you tell me?" an eager Jinno asked helplessly.

Hiromu stared at the ceiling while placing his hands at his sides, "For beginners, Youko likes sweets. So you're in for a good start. She likes anything yellow too, but I guess you know that one already." He thought the many times that Youko would choose yellow over any other colors—to the point that they've become redundant.

"Arigato senpai!" Jinno bowed and head to back to the café counter. He placed his orders on anything yellow and sweet like chiffon cake, mango cream yoghurt and yellow colored bonbons. Hiromu on the other hand opted for plain coffee. As they settled back in their seats, Youko made a disgusted face at Hiromu's plain coffee and delight in Jinno's treats. Hiromu took a sip from his plain cup of coffee quietly at a near table while the two continued their discussion about the universities that they would want to apply in the near future.

"It's always a priority to choose schools that are best in your fields of specialization." Hiromu interrupted, to which Jinno replied with a nod. "Overseas is not so bad either."

Youko's delightful mood seemed to disintegrate after hearing the word, overseas. It was not a matter of question though, since her confession to Hiromu was rejected in a foreign territory, precisely in a university to which Hiromu attended. Baka, baka, baka, why are you thinking about that now? It should not matter anymore! She quickly masked her reaction by shoving a large piece of cake in her mouth.

"You're funny, Usami-san" Jinno remarked gleefully

"Youko would do, Jinno" Youko said, dropping the honorifics

"Okay then. You're funny, Youko. But isn't that un-lady like?"

"I like it" Hiromu uttered quickly, bewildered at himself for interrupting in their conversation. He waved a hand signaling, don't mind me when Jinno started to show little signs of frustration. Youko on the other hand was hitting her head with a purse.

"daijobou,, Youko? Is there a bug in your head?" Jinno asked worriedly

"You like bugs?" Youko's face glowed as if she had hit a jackpot in a raffle.

"Yes, I have a collection. Would you like to see them?"

"Sure!"

Tinggg! Hiromu's cup of coffee slipped from his hand. Drops of hot coffee touched his sensitive skin. Youko hurried by kneeling to his side and wiped the coffee from his hand. Seeing that there were first degree burns, Youko scooped a handful of ice from a bucket and damped the burned spots. Hiromu winced just a little. It was nothing compared to the cuts and bruises he received from fighting Vaglass. Youko placed her hands—one on top, holding the ice and the other below supporting both their hands. Hiromu glanced at her while she was not looking, while her long locks fell from the grip of her ear. He clipped them with his free hand, and again was surprised for what he did. His eyes widened as Youko stared at him in surprise.

They remained in that position for a while until Jinno interrupted with a cough.

"I do not mean to interrupt, but Youko, you have better chances of going home early if you go with me now to see my collection."

"Gomen, Jinno, you see my comrade is—"

"You should go" Hiromu said while gently removing his injured hand from hers. He smiled at her to assure that he's okay.

* * *

Nick was waiting at the back entrance of the café. He was later joined by Hiromu. They watched as Jinno and Youko walked for more blocks to see his collection. Hiromu needed not to come since Jinno promised to return Youko home before the sunset. The day was still young and cold, thanks to Spring.

"Nick, I realized something today." Hiromu uttered. Nick noticed something distinct from his tone. Hurt? Anger? Disappointment?

"What is it Hiromu?" Nick asked in his usual worried tone

"I've lost my straightforwardness."

Nick needed not to know more, seeing Hiromu's expression turning into a frown was a give away. He laid a hand in Hiromu's trembling shoulders as the latter broke into fits of chuckles and tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 An Explanation

Rain was silently drumming to Hiromu's window and it surely did not help lessen the uneasiness of his mood. He was the usual philosophical guy, challenging himself with premises and answering himself with assumptions. Deep inside he knew, that not everything in this world can be explained by mere Aristotelian logic, especially on the matters of losing his straightforwardness.

He had never lost honesty nor resolve in front of Youko. How could he, the best as he was fondly called, stutter and lie at Youko Usami? Perhaps it was too sudden that a certain someone was entering Youko's personal life, befriending her, becoming too close to her…

…and someday that someone will be the one who'll sweep her off her feet. The sudden friendly date between Jinno and Youko two days prior was still fresh in his mind. He replayed those moments he did nonsensical things— such as appreciating Youko's un-lady like behavior and feeling a growing tinge of pain whenever she's laughing at someone other than himself.

Realization hit him hard. He was jealous!

But foolish as he is to love, he pondered more on how he would be able to get his straightforwardness back, especially that such absence was only intended to her.

He sighed deeply and motioned to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It takes a lot of self confidence to gain one's straightforwardness, Hiromu."

Hmm, self confidence? That seems unproblematic to him. In fact he's oozing one, unconsciously.

"and perhaps trust…but wait again, you said you only felt this around Youko?"

Hiromu slowly nodded without leaving his penetrating gaze at Ryuji.

"Youko? Why her?" Ryuji said in disbelief.

"and why not?" said a familiar booming voice that just entered the kitchen. Youko Usami had her hands on her hips and her icy stare locked at her brother. She failed to notice the other fidgeting in his seat.

"Did you hear everything?" Ryuji asked suddenly, his eyes darting from the confident girl to the guy who was getting uncomfortable from his position.

Youko shrugged. "I don't have large ears like Usada, Ryu-san." She glanced a bit at Hiromu, asked herself, _why is he avoiding my stare?_ and hurried to collection of sweets at the pantry. Picking a sweet from the pantry seemed like ages. Hiromu almost wanted to hit Ryuji in the head for making faces at him.

"Ne, Hiromu—I think you _lost_ something."

Hiromu wondered as to how Youko was quick to shift from the pantry to the side of the nook where he and Ryuji were sitting. His eyes rounding like golf balls, he asked himself if it was her citrus perfume that's making him hard to breathe or that her face was too close. While she was studying him carefully, he felt uneasy by the scent of her hair and skin, and the warmth coming from her nostrils. He felt his cheeks turning to crimson red.

Therefore she concluded, "Ha! You don't have wax on your hair today, ne?" She took a bit from her bun and headed playfully to the exit.

When the poor boy finally caught air, Ryuji gave a long sigh.

"What happened exactly at the overseas Hiromu?" he asked.

Ryuji was definitely talking about THAT day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiromu's POV (the day he rejected her love)

 _Youko would be surprising me today with her visit, but little did she know that I got a surprise to her myself. Her birthday is today, and this will be her first time to celebrate it outside Japan. Nick and I thought of holding a little celebration at a rooftop of a small apartment to which EMC lent me. While finishing the details of the lemon meringue cake, Nick told me that I have to mind my own time for she'll be arriving at my school in less than an hour._

 _I haven't seen Youko in more than a year and I guess I am excited to reunite with an old buddy who fought with me alongside Ryuji against Vaglass. Sure there are few Japanese at the university, but nothing beats being with a person you've considered family._

 _There she was, hurrying to me with a big smile on her face. She was wearing a yellow cardigan and blue scarf over her white dress. Her hair was unusually let down and it swayed with her while she moved. Her face matured a little, her body got slimmer, but nevertheless she's the same old. I stood from the bench, ready to extend my hand for her to shake, but instead she surprisingly embraced me with a tight hug. She smelled citrus and mint mixed together. As much as I hate to admit it, the closest contact I had with women were hugs with my mother and sister. For someone not blood related, Youko's my first. She must have felt tension in my muscles for her unusual gesture so she let go, but her big smile never left her face._

 _I took her small suitcase and led her to the car. I would usually ride on my bike but I never let any girl aside my sister ride with me on Nick._

 _When we arrived at the apartment, I escorted her to her room while Nick finished the remaining preparations at the rooftop. She sat on the bed while I positioned myself with my arms crossed at the door way._

 _"_ _Is it hard to study and live in a place far away from home?" She asked, her eyes moving from me to the decorations that Nick made to her temporary room._

 _"_ _I've researched before I moved here. So it was never hard to adjust" I answered plainly._

 _"_ _Ha! Same old Hiromu. Still kakkoi (cool)."_

 _She began reminiscing those ups and downs of our battles with Vaglass. I couldn't help but to miss those old days. Sure, she and I bickered a lot, for I always forget that she's an adult. But I guess that's our normal way of communicating. If we didn't bicker, that's not Hiromu and Youko at all._

 _My morphin brace rang, thus the signal from Nick that the rooftop's ready for our small celebration._

 _…_ _I wouldn't forget how happy and surprised she was._

 _Her hands moved to appreciate the small cupcakes and sandwiches decorated with Usada flags. I would have to admit that Nick really knows what a girl wants in general. As my buddyroid entertained her, I used my super human speed to get the lemon meringue waiting at the small fridge and dropped it gently in front of her._

 _"_ _Happy birthday Youko" I said, while counting mentally the candles on her cake._

 _"_ _Make a wish Youko!" Nick chimed in._

 _Youko closed her eyes for few seconds and blew the 18 candles._

 _Moments later, she and I were looking for a convenience store. The night was young and I thought it would be nice to tour her to places where I would usually go for my errands and leisure. I brought her to my favorite place in the city—the park. Coming from the country side counts me among the few who loved nature and contemplation._

 _She sat on the grass while admiring the ducks from a pond in front of us. I soon followed. I could see her relax while a jazz band plays few meters from us. What caught our eye was a man in his 30s, kneeling in one knee in front of a woman whose eyes were filled with tears. He was proposing to her. When the woman said "yes," Youko tried to cover her face from giggling._

 _"_ _Do you know that Jin-san almost proposed to your mother?" Her face contorting, I told her that some of the prized possessions that the inventor left was a box with a ring inside._

 _"_ _Ryu-san never told me," she said with a shrug, "but I guess that explains why he glows whenever he talks about her"_

 _Silence followed soon after. And then she spoke again with hint of amuse,_

 _"_ _Nick told me that you have a lot of admirers."_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Ne Hiromu, what if I told you that I admire you too?"_

 _Her words made my throat really dry. But to her my face was expressionless._

 _"_ _Admiration," I began firmly, "is a kind of respect. So I guess it's okay."_

 _"_ _I see" She said while looking down and intertwining her fingers together._

 _We were silent for a while. It took us five minutes before I broke the tension and stood up._

 _"_ _Let's go and look around" I said while turning my back at her. I walked a few steps with her trailing behind me. She was unusually silent and I could feel her muttering gibberish to herself._

 _"_ _Youko, why—"_

 _"_ _What if I told you…that…I love…you" She said almost in a whispering tone. Though it was barely audible, I heard the words clearly and loud enough for me to face her with my mouth parting but no words coming out. I felt nervous and weak._

 _And then I laughed. It was a mocking laugh._

 _"_ _Like your love for Ryu-san?" I asked._

 _I knew she was about to say "no" in defense, but I preempted her._

 _"_ _Let's go Youko" I said, dismissing her abruptly._

 _I didn't say the words that'll hurt her. But knowing her sensitivity to these kind of things, I think she got my point not to discuss the matter anymore. She forced a smile and walked before me._

 _If the confession was part of her surprise to me then I think the objective was achieved._

 _But what surprised me more is when she tagged me to the convenience store and reasoned that she's already legal to buy alcoholic drinks. Telling me that it'll be her first time to consume such, she asked if I and Nick could accompany her to this transition. I accepted the offer reluctantly and the night went through as if nothing awkward had happened._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Being Youko's older brother, Hiromu thought that Ryuji would be turning to blue buster anytime soon. In his thinking position, Ryuji began to speak (to Hiromu's surprise, no war was asked), "I think she has moved on from the incident."

Trusting that Ryuji knew Youko's feelings better, Hiromu gave a slow nod.

"But that's for me to find out" he assumed, without giving in to his conclusions.

Hiromu looked as if he got his resolve back. He'll be investigating to his own inquiry himself.

What the two didn't notice was a pair of ears listening from the hallway.

Nakamura-san giggled and dialed the necessary digits from her mobile phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Game on!

 _If Nakamura-san said was true…_

Sweat dropping, Youko tried to catch her breath while her feet danced with the treadmill.

 _Then I have to show Hiromu that I've moved on._

She had been running for half an hour. The strong emotion of excitement caused her to give so much energy to her current activity. Even better, Nakamura-san had just spilled to her that Hiromu was resolved enough to find out if she still _has_ feelings for him. Youko could never guess why Hiromu would spend so much time over things that weren't part of his passion. Academic papers, combat, equations, subdimensions—these were the things that he loved. Before she admitted her feelings to him several months ago, sometimes she wondered asking Magiranger-tachi to turn her into a book so that he will find her interesting.

 _Could he be?..._

Ah! She wouldn't want to jump into conclusions. She may never know why Hiromu would be so eager to find out about her feelings, but she will, on her own personal investigation of the matter. She has pride, she has self-respect. She learned by reading from shoujo mangas about coping with major heartbreaks. She had to show him her pride, otherwise she'll be embarrassed again.

Eyes glued to what she's reading (while running of course!), Youko had once again thanked the presence of her friend, Gloria Gaynor, in singing the infamous anthem of coping from major heartbreak from her mp3 player.

 _You think I'll crumble, you think I'll lay down on the line. Oh no not I-I will survive!_

Turning the volume up, she did notice that she was already singing along with the lyrics. To this she didn't care much. Her solitary existence in the gym explains why she would be this eager to sing her heart out. She closed her eyes and swayed her upper body to a particular rhythm as if she was dancing.

"And I've never wondered why females could multitask," a husky voice said.

Seconds had passed and Youko was still not aware of a certain Sakurada Hiromu whose cheeks were already tainted with red for two major reasons: 1) for being unnoticed and 2) for the loud singing. Other minor reasons revolving around the issue of losing his straightforwardness around Youko needed not explaining.

Youko could sing all right. In fact she could produce an album for it. But the lyrics of the song…Hiromu struggled for the right words to explain it.

Seeming that she's still ignoring him unknowingly, he unplugged the mp3 player first and then followed by the treadmill. Pretty soon, the poor girl was flying and Hiromu suddenly became wistful of his favorite subject in high school:

 _The laws of physics tell us that a center of balance is enough to lessen the activity of a moving mass. I am the center of balance and Youko is a moving mass. Turning kinetic energy to potential would greatly require—_

Before he could even finish his trail of thought, Youko's body painfully crashed against him, leaving him pinned on the carpeted floor. The impact was too great that both winced in pain. And to Hiromu's remorse (for she soon found out that her body's intimately contacting with his), she blushed deeply and then she screamed.

 _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

She screamed with all her lungs out.

Hiromu raised a palm on her mouth to shut her up.

She bit his hand. He screamed in return.

Moving herself rapidly from that awkward straddling position, Youko shifted her body to the nearest unoccupied space from Hiromu's left and struggled to be seated with her legs crossed. Matching the heat coming from her body, she stared at him dangerously while catching her breath, "BAKA! (stupid!) Why did you do that for?!"

It could have been the warmth of her body that the poor boy couldn't think properly.

"H-ha! y-your cheeks are red!" his index finger pointing at her crimson cheeks.

"Y-yours too! HEY! What are you implying?"

Silence.

Silence.

Awkward silence.

"Well, there are only things, either you're ignorant or you enjoy ignoring me so I unplugged both" He answered finally, his confidence creeping back to normal. He thought he'd give himself a slap in the face later for needless pointing her face as red as his fighting suit. _Really Hiromu? Is your good judgment lost too?_

"Since when did my attention matter to you, Hiromu?!" The sudden retort made her stomach sick.

If there are things in the world that Hiromu and Youko have in common, it will be: 1) pride 2) competition, and 3) constant bickering. Words were flying from both of their mouths that pretty soon people from EMC would be peeking to see the show.

Youko's stares deserted from his. Her feature quickly shifted from anger to gentleness (which to Hiromu was an out of character). "I—I have to go." She muttered softly. _I have to go away from you HIromu._

His hand reached hers, replaying his bold move inside the horror house. Her face showing confusion, she shifted her weight a little so that the corner of her eye could see whether he was exactly mirroring the same confusion.

"Do you like _him_?" Hiromu uttered straightforwardly.

"L—like who?" she asked, masking her ignorance of the subject matter.

"Jinno-kun" he replied monotonously.

She tried to meet his eyes. His black orbs were deeply penetrating her inner being—her soul. She almost felt her pride stripped from her.

 _I must not feel this way towards him. These feelings must be concealed. I have pride._

She tried to remove her wrist gently from his grasp.

She forced a small smile.

"Let me go, Hiromu"

And added faintly…"You're—hurting me."

His grip loosened. His mouth parted a bit but no words came out. He watched as she exited the premises with her long black hair moving dangerously with her pride. He hoped she would look back as she always did. But to this time she didn't.

He bit his lower lip and anxiously punched the carpeted floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryuji thought that Youko had to be given a proper celebration for turning 18 several months ago.

 _An introduction of Youko-chan to the society as a debutante would compensate for the celebration-turned-devastation that she had overseas._ Protective to the self-interests of both his comrades, Ryuji argued instead to Commander Kuroki that Youko had to experience this once-in-a-lifetime tradition.

As soon as the commander gave his permission (despite Youko's protests that she didn't need a debut and that Usada never trained her to dance), invitations were soon sent to Youko's classmates and friends from EMC High and cram school. The labor force of their own district was also invited to participate in this unlikely event happening to the only female in the gobusters team.

Excitement could never be contained as almost everybody helped with the necessary preparations. Nakamura-san tirelessly suggested strict observance of formal attire: long gown for females and suit/tuxedo for males.

And the buddyroids?

They can just wear bowties.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…with pride and awe, I would like to introduce to you the newest bachelorette of our district…Usami Youko!"

Cheers and claps filled the whole EMC auditorium, most especially from the tables which seated the Gokaigers and the Kyoryugers. Luka and Ahim of the Gokaigers and Amy and Yayoi of the Kyoryugers couldn't suppress their giggles as the newest bachelorette entered the hall.

Youko donned a pinkish gown that was a bit puffed from the waist to down. The upper part of the gown was dramatized by a large bow while the bottom was decorated with sequins that shone like stars from the sky. Her long hair was styled in dramatic curls and waves, secured to the side with white and pink roses. She looked every inch like a Greek goddess that just came out from Olympus. She gave a very feminine nod to every person who called for her name. When she coincidentally turned to the table where Ryu-san and the others were seated, her face creased when she couldn't spot red buster. She was quick to turn that frown to a smile when Nakamura-san gave her a sympathetic eye. _Cheer up, Youko-Chan,_ she mouthed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When music was played courtesy of a quartet, couples began rushing to dance floor with their heart and feet moving to the upbeat tune of the waltz. Ryuji, Commander Kuroki, and Usada glared to each and every male (the young ones in particular) who asked the debutante for a dance. Gorisaki knew that this would happen and he readied his ice packs in case Ryuji turns to heated mode.

Only few from Youko's classmates could dance the waltz. When it was Jinno Masato's turn, their cram school buddies cheered for the poor boy's lack of rhythm.

"Pardon my moves, but I didn't get to learn from my groovy uncle" he sighed disappointingly.

"You were not that bad Jinno-kun" she replied with a chuckle. Good thing that she had learned the perfect steps from no less than Commander Kuroki himself. And it helped her greatly that she was able to escape from Jinno's imbalances and tendencies to step on her gown or foot. Jinno barely finished two dances with her but Youko wished already that someone would be so kind enough to remove her from the misery of being victimized by her dancing partner's clumsiness.

Her eyes shifting back to the table where Ryuji-tachi sat, her eyes fall upon a person who stood out by wearing everything in black.

 _Hiromu._

His hair was cut shorter but neatly disheveled, leaving only a few bangs on his forehead. His eyes locked with her own, his gazes soothing but deeply discerning. It added more to his charisma that he was drinking leisurely from his wine. Youko's female classmates were eyeing him with too much admiration.

He was no less but the great Sakurada Hiromu. The best pilot of EMC…The best student in Tokyo University…and Future Commander in Chief of the newly constructed EMC at Dainan District. He's everything but perfection.

And to add to her discomfort, Hiromu left his wine on the table and was slowly approaching the dance floor.

He was very careful not to look away despite admitting to himself that she was breathtakingly scenic. He had to secure her attention otherwise the debutant might accept another invitation elsewhere.

 _Go away, go away Hiromu._ She was chanting under her breath.

Lady pride seemed to be testing her for his hand was already offered to her…

"May I?"

Jinno raised a brow but loosened his grip. He took a few steps back.

Youko masked her discomfort quickly by raising her chin (her usual Usami Youko pose). Hiromu soon faced her, his left hand supporting her back and his right hand firmly securing hers. Before Jinno walked away, Hiromu uttered words that made the boy feel displeased,

" _This_ is the right way to hold a woman."

Hiromu moved a bit forward, having only few intimate inches of distance between Youko and him. Youko could smell his perfume— a classic combination of musk and mint. Whatever objective Hiromu had in mind, he sure got her fully interested.

" _This_ is the right way to get her attention"

Youko smiled at his coolness. Jinno walked away muttering curses under his breath.

Their waltz had a perfect start. Every movement or rhythm screamed in sync. Stares were only exclusive, there's no room for betrayal. There was no mistaking to that hidden chemistry between the once child and adult. The crowd was pleased.

"Being in the street performance club paid well" he chuckled

Her forehead creased, eyes turning wide,

"This was an act?"

He smiled widely, the kind that could melt any girl who'd be this intimate with the great Sakurada Hiromu, "No."

",,,"

"You looked like a damsel in distress needed saving from the king of gracelessness."

He twirled her around.

"I don't need saving" she huffed in one breath.

"…"

"…Even if they say you're the best." She added. _The best in everything—combat, research, cooking, academics— (even in) breaking hearts._ Her tongue was stuck out mockingly at him.

He chuckled and gave her another twirl.

"And you? Do you think of me the same way?" he asked, referring to being _the best._

Pause.

Five seconds.

She dipped a little and soon their lips were _almost_ brushing.

" _Baka_ (stupid). I'm a better charmer" she smirked and stepped back to do the twirl.

Pause. He boldly moved closer, his lips _almost_ touching her ear.

"Want to have a competition with that?" he asked.

Pause.

Her eyebrows raised, sending her a query of his terms.

"First to fall for the better charmer wins…Loser gets whatever penalty imposed by the winner."

The waltz had ended. The debutante curtsied while the gentleman bowed low.

She gave him her prideful smile.

"Oh you're so _on_ , siscon"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Good Game (Exposition)

A good game is reminiscent of the three forms of a sonata composition.

It begins with an **exposition** , to which the thematic material or purpose is presented.

It is succeeded by **development** , to which the theme or purpose develops.

And finally, it is ended by **recapitulation** , to which everything goes back to normal, but differs by presenting the objective marked as achieved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Hiromu says:_** _The primary objective is to see whether Youko still has feelings for me. The method may come in variety of ways, but according to my plethora of research, what she liked or loved about me might be the best cards of the deck. I have no empirical data on women. I have not paid any attention until that day when she almost confessed her love for me._

 **** ** _Youko says:_** _The primary objective is to win the bet. The method would be reactionary, without looking desperate._

 _1_

Youko's POV

 _"_ _Why is he smirking at you, Youko-chan?" Nakamura-san whispered to me while passing the bread, her expression bemused. She was eyeing Hiromu who was then avoiding me but now grinning widely at me. That smiling faced bastard. He thought that this gesture of his would work knowing too well that among my weaknesses was his smile._

 _The kind of smile that resembled well the first one that he gave me after we succeeded with our mission at the hospital._

 _Damn. Why am I blushing?_

 _Our competitive nature taking over, our little game was dubbed, "the better charmer." Not knowing that objective of his, my own wish is simply to win, while hinting at the same time that I have moved on with lady pride's bet on me._

 _I winked at him. The kind of wink that trending girl groups would give for fan service._

 _His eyes widened in surprise, mouth partly open but no sound coming out. His hands remained stationed at his hips._

 _Nakamura-san looked from me to him and then from him to me. Poor Nakamura-san, she looked even more confused. I'd rather not tell the whole details of what happened with our dance last night for her fragile heart might not take it._

 _2_

 _HIromu's POV_

 _There she was again in my favorite spot of the base, her nose consistently hitting her workbook. I have things to mind as well, with publishing companies asking me to give peer reviews to journal articles weekly. While I settled beside her looking rather deadpanned, she shrugged uncomfortably and corrected her slacking disposition. I took a sip from my espresso, inhaling its warmth and roasted scent._

 _And then I noticed that she was still wearing her uniform. Not that I'm complaining about the scent._

 _In fact, I am quite interested about her scent. It was a mixture of her own scent and her citrus perfume._

 _I rested a palm on my forehead, frustrated at myself for having these kind of thoughts._

 _Frustrated that I'm somehow comforted by her scent._

 _Frustrated that I'm reflecting the color of my red shirt._

 _Good thing she doesn't read minds or else she'll think that I'm some perverted teenager._

 _Seeing her somewhat dozing off, I readied my thumb and my forefinger and pinched her nose with it._

 _Perhaps the force was too great for she howled in pain._

 _"_ _Why did you do that for?!" she asked, rubbing her now reddened nose with both her hands._

 _It was such a sight to see. And I shifted myself back to reality._

 _"_ _You were drifting off," I answered with my tone low, so that it wouldn't get attention from prying ears, "I'm just trying to help."_

 _She made faces without looking at me. I tried to suppress my fits._

 _With her trying to gain consciousness a little, I clicked the back of my hand with her left._

 _She looked at me bewildered, "What now?" she said tersely._

 _I placed my coffee cup near her, letting her inhale the scent that I enjoyed before I enjoyed hers._

 _"_ _You may…drink from my cup…if you want."_

 _She sighed. A long sigh._

 _"_ _That's indirect kiss, Hiromu."_

 _I snickered at her lack of sound logic. I bet she sensed through it for she grabbed the cup and sipped a little. Her face contorting with the strength of my brew, I feared her to think that I've planned the whole thing just to sabotage her._

 _"_ _There," She said, landing the cup with a thud, her expression mocking, "we just kissed."_

 _I hummed a little, amused with rescuing her befallen self with her quick wit._

 _And then, out of curiosity, I asked,_

 _"_ _Wouldn't you want my DNA transferred to you?"_

 _I didn't know if the color on her cheeks was of annoyance or humiliation. The next thing I knew was we're running in circles._

 _3_

 _Ryuji's POV_

 _I was up the whole night, finishing blue prints of my own first generation buster machines. The next logical thing to do is to retreat to my room and get some good ol' shut eye before I could proceed with designing new mechas that would protect the enetron tanks. As I was to enter to another corridor on my left, I came upon a rare sight._

 _Hiromu and Youko-chan, their faces crashed to whatever they were doing. Youko's face was slumped on her workbook while Hiromu had his on the keyboard of his laptop. I have no idea as to why they were together, but it seemed they were meeting deadlines like I did._

 _And to my amusement, Hiromu's right hand was slightly clutching Youko's left._

 _Coming unexpectedly, both their morphin braces were ringing, signaling a fresh start of a new day._

 _Morning alarms._

 _The heck?—their morning alarms were even synced!_

 _They lifted their heads in sync._

 _Their looked at each other in sync._

 _And noticing that they've been holding hands the whole night, they stared at each other in horror and in sync._

 _If I wasn't their acting older brother then I would've been more suspicious of their seeming compatibility._

 _4_

 _Youko's POV_

 _My classmates and I took a spot under a huge tree where we could proceed leisurely with planning our project under the theme of sustainable development. I was glad that we were of the same mind thinking of development not only in the financial sense but including some areas that were often neglected such as natural and human environments. As I was writing our ideas together on a piece of paper, I happened to notice that I was the only one left talking while my classmates fell silent._

 _Either their attention was caught by a person or that the building meters behind me was catching fire._

 _Looking at the spark in their eyes and the giggles being suppressed from their mouths, I've concluded that they were looking at a person and not to a building that was on fire._

 _I shifted my gaze to that person. Oh it's him, alright. The great Sakurada Hiromu._

 _A living legend of EMC High even if he didn't go to EMC High._

 _He was wearing a laboratory gown over his crisp white polo and black slacks. His hands again were on his sides and he was sporting again that smile I've learned to hate._

 _Or denied to love._

 _If it weren't for the project, I wouldn't allow my classmates for inviting him over for some ideas._

 _And faithful to his credentials, Hiromu did not fail to impress my classmates. His delivery on sustainable development was outstanding that I almost thought he wrote about that already in one of his research articles. Getting all the ideas we need, he stood up and my classmates thanked him for dropping by. I nodded at him to express my gratitude._

 _Just as he was only a few steps away, he turned again to us._

 _"_ _Youko" he called_

 _"_ _Hiromu-kun?" I answered mockingly, my head tilted slightly to the left. My classmates looked at me in awe. It is an unspoken rule not to address a sempai with a "kun" unless you're undeniably close with that person._

 _It seemed Hiromu knew that I was mocking him._

 _It seemed Hiromu knew how to respond wittingly against it._

 _He smiled mischievously. And I regretted playing honorifics._

 _"_ _Would you go out with me?"_

 _I swallowed hard, digesting what he had just said._

 _A pregnant pause._

 _Stares. Giggles. A classmate nudged me and that took me back to reality._

 _To the reality of the game itself._

 _I smoothed the edges of my skirt, looked up at him with a smile on my face, and gave him a wink._


End file.
